ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 13
How Android 13 joined the Tourney Android 13 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer after Android 14 and Android 15, who by this time are already taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks. Upon his arrival on the Glacier, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Future Trunks and Vegeta to fight against 14 and 15 respectively. During his fight with Goku, he has the utmost confidence he will surely win the battle and seems to have a slight edge over him. Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan and seems to turn the tables, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku. Ultimately, 14 and 15 are defeated, following Future Trunks and Vegeta's transformations into Super Saiyans; their deaths are fail-safe however, as 13 absorbs components from both, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Vegeta is the first to attack the newly transformed 13, only to quickly be brought to his knees by his amazing new strength. Goku, Future Trunks and Piccolo's attempts are also foiled with little effort on 13's part. Becoming desperate to kill 13, Goku is forced to prepare his ultimate weapon, the Spirit Bomb, while Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks distract 13. Super Android 13 easily dispatches them (in the FUNimation dub, he informs Goku that he knows about his Spirit Bomb technique). He begins charging up his S.S. Deadly Bomber when Piccolo charges at 13 and puts him in a Full Nelson. Super Android 13 quickly counters it and begins crushing Piccolo's head, but he stops short when he notices Goku's Spirit Bomb charging. When Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form, his body absorbs the Spirit Bomb's immense energy and erases the surrounding ice until the land 13 is standing on is nothing more than a singular pillar. When 13 tries to attack Goku, his arms end up incinerated by the raw energy emitted from Goku and the Spirit Bomb. Afterwards, one punch from Goku disintegrates 13, with help from the ki Goku emits. 13 dies while yelling Goku's name (in FUNimation's dub, he curses that Goku must die). Consequentially at the same moment, Gero's supercomputer shuts down. Restored by a new supercomputer, Android 13 receives orders to kill not only Goku, but also a common thief named Ezra Bridger. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Dr. Gero. *Play 2073 matches For both methods, you must fight Android 13 at the Red Ribbon Base. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Android 13, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Dr. Gero's masterpiece android, Android 13!" He will be seen left of Hydron, right of General Morden, below Kyosuke and above He Liao Dao. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his right hand rested on his left fist. After the announcer calls his name Charges red energy and fires it then points his finger at the zoomed camera and says "You wanna get in my way? Then you will die!" Special Moves S.S. Deadly Bomber (Neutral) Android 13 generates a giant spiraling, crimson-pink energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle that homes in on his opponent. Grappling Ki Blast (Side) Android 13 grabs his opponent, punches them, and then fires a red energy blast, blasting the opponent away. Hatred Smash (Up) Android 13 flies up and does a five hit uppercut. Abyss Impact (Down) After being unaffected by the opponent's punches, Super Android 13 grabs the opponent by their arms and slams them into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy blast, point-blank. Silent Assassin 13 (Hyper Smash) Android 13 punches the opponent, grabs them by the leg and throws them away. Then, he punches the opponent in the stomach, hits them on the ground with an elbow and finally kicks them, throwing the opponent away. Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber (Final Smash) First, Android 13 says "There's nothing you can do!" as he puts his hands together in front of himself and charges a red swirling energy sphere. Then, he pushes his hands forward and fires a larger S.S. Deadly Bomber at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Victory Animations #Android 13 shows his side and swipes his left arm saying "I will destroy anyone who stands in my way." #*Android 13 shows his side and swipes his left arm saying "Mission complete. But there's plenty more stuff to destroy." (Goku victories only) #Android 13 fixes his cap and says "Sorry, but I already had dead on you. Huh huh huh huh!" #Android 13 fires an S.S. Deadly Bomber then raises a fist and says "It'll take more than that, you fool! Wa ha ha!" On-Screen Appearance Android 13 comes out of his tube and says "So, how would you like me to kill you?" Special Quotes *I won't allow anyone to interfere. Not even you! (When fighting Android 8) *Hey! You respect your elders, boy! (When fighting Ezra Bridger, Android 17, Android 18, Super 17 or Dr. Gero) *Then fight me, and we'll find out whose best for the job. (When fighting Android 16) *You're long overdue for termination. (When fighting Piccolo) *I will destroy all who stand in my way. (When fighting Vegeta) *I will not allow you to run away! (When fighting Goku) Trivia *Android 13's rival is a common thief striving to be a Jedi, Ezra Bridger. *Android 13 shares his English voice actor with Android 17, Hiei, Sylux, K9999, Emperor Pilaf and Garlic Jr.. *Android 13 shares his Japanese voice actor with Gama and Simon P.. *Android 13 shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Kwame, Kyoya Izayoi, Akira Otoishi, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Salza, Yamcha, Bojack and Tien Shinhan. *Android 13 shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Emboar, Kingdra, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Takuma Sakazaki and Mr. Karate. *To use Android 13's Super Android 13 form, one must press ZR whilst highlighting Android 13. To switch back, one must press ZL while highlighted Android 13 in his Super form. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters